Centaurus
by LordsBecca
Summary: I like Centaurs. So I wrote about my four favorites: Bane, Ronan, Firenze, and Chiron.


Title: Centaurus  
Author: Becca  
E-mail: lordsbecca@yahoo.com  
Archive: Could you let me know first? Archiving makes me feel splendiferous.  
  
Rating: PG   
Category: General  
Pairings: None  
  
Disclaimer: Technically, everyone belongs to WB, Scholastic, and JK. But how's   
this: until the fifth book and second movie comes out, the characters will be   
chillin' with me. It's either with me, or the unemployment office. *preens*  
  
Merci: Thank you to "The Sorcerer's Companion: A Guide to the Magical World of   
Harry Potter" by Allan and Elizabeth Kornezek. You guys are much help, and give   
me tons of inspiration!  
  
Summary: I like Centaurs. So I wrote about my four favorites: Bane, Ronan,   
Firenze, and Chiron.  
  
.:.  
  
"Jupiter is in an odd position, wouldn't you say, Bane?"  
  
Ignoring Ronan, Bane kicked the dirt below his front left hoof and growled   
angrily. He then leaned down and picked up the bow and arrow that was lying   
carelessly in front of his feet. "What the devil has Firenze been up to now?"  
  
Ronan turned his neck to look at Bane, who held Firenze's broken arrow and   
barely intact bow in his hands. Shaking his head, Ronan turned back up to the   
sky. "Something is wrong, Bane. Jupiter should not be like that..."  
  
A muffle in the woods caused Ronan to stop suddenly and turn to see a unicorn   
walking to them. Bowing slightly, Ronan and Bane smiled as the unicorn passed   
them without a word. Bane then turned back to Ronan and scowled.  
  
"Jupiter's positions are not what has been attracting *my* attention. Look up   
there." He pointed to the North Star. "See how dull? It is not bright, Ronan.   
Something is wrong."  
  
Ronan shook his head. "Nonsense. It's fine. It is Jupiter which worries me."  
  
Bane sighed but ended the argument. There was no use fighting against Ronan: he   
was too stubborn. Studying the archery equipment once more, he found that the   
bow had been stepped on, while the arrow had been broken by hand, rather than   
foot. Furrowing his black brow, Bane held it up to Ronan and asked, "Seem   
strange? Firenze is not one to carelessly leave things behind."  
  
Staring at him for a few seconds first, Ronan suddenly burst into laugher,   
throwing his head back and giving hearty "ha-ha-ha"s.   
  
"Really, Bane! Do you know Firenze at all?" He finished he laugher and   
continued, "He's a slob. He loses things like you cannot believe! You'd be   
surprised at how messy and disorganized he is."  
  
"Why?" asked Bane, surprised to hear about Firenze's lack of tidiness.  
  
Ronan shrugged. "Something to do with Chiron. He claims that Chiron wishes for   
his descendants to be like him...nonsense, of course. From my research, Chiron   
was as tidy as you are."  
  
Bane growled again. "Chiron! What an overrated-"  
  
"Bane!" Ronan exclaimed. "I don't see *you* tutoring Greek Gods..."  
  
"Maybe if I were in Greece, I could!" Bane snarled at Ronan. "Besides, there are   
no Gods to tutor anymore. So."  
  
Ronan smirked. "Tutor that Potter boy. He'd be nice."  
  
Bane put up his hands defensively and shook his head. "Oh no! That's Firenze's   
friend. Not mine! I personally want nothing to do with the Potter boy! The Young   
One, however, seems to have a special liking for him."  
  
Ronan sighed and laid down in his scoop, a carved out place in the ground where   
he, Bane, and Firenze slept at night. "Let us practice some Arithmancy, shall   
we?"  
  
"Centaurs were not created to practice such a foolish thing!"  
  
"Do not forget that we were originally meant to drink, fight, and seduce female   
humans. But Chiron changed that for us, did he not? If he can change most   
centaurs into become more peaceful beings, then what is so wrong? He told us to   
study, and so we shall. Now, let us work on Arithmancy."  
  
Lying next to Ronan in the scoop, Bane sighed and complied. He asked, "And whom   
shall we uncover tonight?"  
  
Ronan smiled. "Chiron."  
  
"If we must," Bane sighed.  
  
Closing his eyes, Ronan said slowly, "Chiron.... Three, eight, nine, nine, six,   
five. That equals...forty, which comes to...four!"  
  
Nodding, Bane said, "Yes. Four. So, for Chiron's character number, he is the   
number four. Fours are...." He struggled for a moment, trying to remember the   
books he had read. "He is 'like a table that rests solidly on four legs'. Gee,   
that's convenient." Ronan glared at him, and Bane continued. "He is practical   
and reliable, while enjoying hard work and organization. They can be stubborn,   
and conflict with those with the number two."  
  
"Excellent!" Ronan said, smiling proudly. "And his heart number.... The vowels   
are nine and six, which makes fifteen, and fifteen makes six...."  
  
"He is loyal, loving, and respects harmony. He does well in teaching, of course,   
and would fail in business. Prone to gossip? Doesn't sound like Chiron...anyway,   
he enjoys family life. Now the social number."  
  
"All the consonants. That would be...three, eight, nine, and five. That makes   
twenty-five, and that equals seven. What is seven, Bane?"  
  
"He is extremely bright and enjoys hard challenges. That sounds like his   
character number. He is considered mystical, because seven is associated with   
the biblical seven days of creation, and the seven astronomical planets."  
  
Ronan looked pleased. "Perfect. He was the first centaur to learn about   
astronomy and past it down to his descendents, and his social number states that   
he is connected to the planets. The more we do this, the more I believe in   
Arithmancy!"  
  
"It is still a load of poppy-cock to me," Bane muttered. "I don't believe a word   
of it."  
  
"And yet, you believe in Divination more than anyone I know. More than Sibyll,   
if I do say so."  
  
"Well don't!" Bane barked back. "Can we please continue onto Tasseomancy?"  
  
Ronan squished his nose. "Tea-leaves? Must we?"  
  
"Yes!" Bane urged.  
  
Ronan caved and brought out the tea-leaves and cup. "Go ahead. Have a blast."  
  
Bane studied carefully, his attention so focused on what was in the cup that he   
did not notice Firenze coming into the scoop.   
  
"I see a key," Bane whispered, a habit that he used when working with the   
leaves. "That means the unveiling of a mystery. Ronan, hand me some more leaves,   
please," Bane asked, and Ronan dropped some leaves into Bane's open hand. A few   
seconds passed, then, "Ah! A scorpion!"  
  
Firenze stood straight with alarm. "You're sure?"  
  
"A scorpion with a snake. Strange...but...oh dear. An enemy's plot with   
temptation. Two more leaves, Ronan," Bane asked for in a hurried voice. Ronan   
quickly delivered the leaves, and Bane gasped again. "A scythe!"  
  
Firenze sat down, hard, then quickly looked up at the cosmos. "Jupiter *is* in   
an odd position, while the North Star is strangely dull...."  
  
"A death warning," Ronan whispered. "D-Do you suppose it is the Potter boy?"  
  
Bane shrugged and shook his head slowly. "I do not know, and I do not wish to   
know!" He turned to Firenze and glared. "Stay quiet! Do not tell Hagrid, for he   
will tell Albus!"  
  
Firenze nodded and said, "You mustn't worry. I will not tell."  
  
^*^*^  
  
"Hagrid! Good Lord, what is wrong?"  
  
Hagrid ran to Firenze, and blubbered through his crying, "Didja see anythin'   
last nigh'? Anythin' wit der stars?"  
  
Firenze bit his lip, but nodded. "Yes, Hagrid, I did. Why? Has something   
terrible happened?"  
  
Forcing himself to reply, Hagrid nodded and said, "A student be dead. Cedric   
Diggo'y. Good boy. I liked 'im."  
  
Unable to stay quiet, Firenze suddenly asked, "Was Potter involved?"  
  
Hagrid snorted. "O' course he was! Was You-Know-Oo!"  
  
"Anything else happen, Hagrid? I should warn Ronan and Bane to keep an eye out   
tonight..."  
  
"He's BACK!" Hagrid suddenly said, his tone urgent but hushed. "'Umbledore be   
reconin' that he's stronger than ever!"  
  
"I had a feeling..." Firenze whispered. "Do not worry, Hagrid, I shall inform   
you if anything is strange tonight. With or without Bane and Ronan's permission.   
I believe this situation calls for attention which should come from ever source   
possible."  
  
"Thank yer," Hagrid said, before walking away.  
  
That night, Firenze stared up at the sky, and to his relief, he was able to   
smile. Potter would have no problems for a few months.  
  
The position of Mars was perfect....  
  
.:.  
  
The 13th use of Dragon's Blood: poison used on readers who don't review a story.   
Be nice. Review for me. 


End file.
